Are We Falling Apart?
by S-leonie6
Summary: Set in forth year, Harry wants to find a missing Sirius, Hermione and Ron ... coupling and Ron Weasley comes face to face with - chap7 added as part of chap6
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid, however I wish Ron was ;0) um, doesn't everyone?  
  
Summery: Are things the same as they've always been? How much have the trio changed since the forth year and why is Ron so snappy? Find out and review.  
  
Chapter one: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Gryffindor common room appeared to be fall of students. Some were finishing off homework and others were playing games, however, three students sat away from the laughing and high voices.  
  
It wasn't unusual for the trio to be on there own, preferring to sit in a corner with only each other as company. Occasionally Ron would join his twin brothers for a quick game of chess, but it seemed that even he preferred to sit in the shadows where he would either argue with Hermione Granger or have whispered conversations with the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Everybody new that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger knew more about the war with Voldemort and the Death Eaters than any other student in the castle, except for maybe Malfoy and his band of Slytherin's.  
  
The Gryffindor students had given up asking the trio questions about what they knew. Hermione would pretend that she had gone deaf, Harry just looked on darkly, saying that he knew nothing and it was a known fact that Ron had threatened a couple of first year students with serious bodily harm if they asked him another question about the whole business.  
  
And so everyone had decided to leave them to it, only taking notice of the three friends if Ron and Hermione were having one of their entertaining arguments or Harry was winning a Quidditch match for his team.  
  
"Ron, are you doing your homework or what?"  
  
"Um," Ron mumbled, as he starred across the room. He had written two words on the parchment in front of him. His name. Ron didn't appear to be in the mood for homework.  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione's voice sounded angry. She dropped her own quill and picked up Ron's parchment quickly.  
  
"Your name." She squeaked, looking dumfounded. "Is that all you've wrote? Ron, this has got to be in tomorrow and it's 30% of your grade ."  
  
"Hermione," Ron sighed. "It's 30% of MY grade. Let me worry about it, okay."  
  
Ron sat back on the settee and closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for stupid essays and he certainly wasn't in the mood for Hermione and her nagging ways. He didn't even have the energy to argue with her. Now that was worrying.  
  
"- I don't know why I should have to worry about your work as well, but I am. If I help you, will you please try." Hermione rambled on.  
  
Ron was only half listening, however Hermione didn't seem to notice as she carried on with her lecture. Ron supposed that he should be used to it after four years.  
  
"After all, we've got the O.W.L.S soon -"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron eyes snapped open in annoyance.  
  
Blocking her out didn't seem to work. Her voice still buzzed in his ear and it was starting to give him a very bad headache. There was just too much of Hermione to take sometimes. She did stop talking instantly though, which surprised him somewhat. Normally she would put up a fight or start telling him how useless he was. He was rather grateful that she hadn't chosen any of those options, as Hermione's opinion of him seemed to matter a great deal, although he had no idea why.  
  
Ron sat up, and took the parchment from her hands leaving his friend looking shocked.  
  
"I don't need your help." Ron almost spat. He was sick to death of Hermione. Why couldn't she bloody well leave him alone for once? "I can do this on my own thank you. Just please leave me alone you're giving me a headache."  
  
For a few seconds it looked as though Hermione would never speak again. It appeared that Ron had hurt her feelings though, as her brown eyes looked a little watery. He hated making Hermione cry. Bugger. Ron knew he shouldn't be so hot tempered, especially with Hermione. She seemed to take everything he said so seriously. Ron didn't mean to hurt her, but Hermione was just, well, Hermione and he couldn't help snapping at her sometimes.  
  
"Hermione," he sighed, running his hands through his flaming red hair. "I'm sorry,"  
  
A small tear rolled down her cheek. Now Ron felt really guilty. She had only offered to help him after all and it defiantly wasn't her fault that he wasn't in the mood to finish his sodding course work. He should have finished it months ago, but his mind had been somewhere else just lately.  
  
"No," she whispered, reaching under the table for her bag and stuffing her parchment and books inside. "I'm sorry, sorry that I ever met a person so, so self-centred as you."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled. Why the hell did she have to be so difficult? Hadn't he just made the effort to apologies for crying out loud!  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your nagging and know-it-all comments. I'm just having a hard time -" "EVERYONE'S HAVING A HARD TIME JUST LATELY!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Shhhh," Harry whispered over the top of his book. The other two had obviously forgotten that he was there. "Just drop it you two before everyone starts looking over here."  
  
"He started it!" Hermione huffed, dropping her bag on the floor and pushing her wild curls back from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's grown up -" Ron started.  
  
"Ron!" Harry spoke up.  
  
"Fine Harry! I get it, okay."  
  
The three friends fell silent. Harry went back to his book, Ron picked up his essay and starred at it as if he was expecting it to write it's self and Hermione slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Ron smiling at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled back. She knew he was sorry. Hermione was too. After all, they shouldn't be arguing. She looked around the common room. No one had looked over to see where the shouting was coming from. She then allowed her gaze to fix on Ron's profile, who had gone back to his essay. After all, they only had each other.  
  
"Hey," she whispered just load enough for him to hear. He looked up, still smiling. "Want any help?"  
  
He gave her a slight nod. "Please."  
  
From behind his book, Harry smiled too. They were all friends again and Harry knew that's how it would stay.  
  
*SLK*  
  
My aim is to work you through the troubled times of Harry's fifth year. It involves Sirus going missing, Ron and Hermione coupling, Harry risking his life for a friend and Ron coming face to face with Voldemort.  
  
So please, keep reading and don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine so don't sue. You wouldn't get much if you did anyway. I'm a poor student.  
  
Chapter two: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Breakfast was the hardest time of he day. Harry had no idea why. After all, they had some pretty boring and scary lessons what with Snape taking 100 points off any Gryffindor who even looked at him the wrong way and Professor Trelawney predicting his death every five minutes, however, Harry knew he was used to all that. He was used to the fact that Snape hated him and Trelawney's predictions were even starting to bore her number one fans, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
So why was breakfast the hardest time of the day? Why did it get top billing over lunchtime or even the time he spent in the common room, only talking to Ron and Hermione?  
  
"Yes but that's not entirely true," Seamus was saying to his best friend, Dean. "Knott had a pretty good chance, you know! He really went for that goal."  
  
In the forth year, Seamus and Dean would have asked Harry's opinion when it came to Quidditch, but now they hardly ever talked to him. In fact, none of the students from Gryffindor (or any of the other houses for that matter) ever made any great effort to make conversation with the once famous Harry Potter. And it wasn't just him. Hermione seemed to study even more than usual, but she never went to the library, at least not without him or Ron. And as for Ron, well, Harry didn't know. He seemed like the same old Ron Weasley, but Harry knew he spent a great deal of time worrying about things that were out of his control. His temper was getting worse too, if that was possible. Malfoy only had to breath the wrong way these days and he would get a fist in his face. The last time the blonde Slytherin had dared to call Hermione a Mudblood, Ron had snapped. Malfoy ended up with a black eye, a broken nose and torn robes, however, Ron had escaped with a few scratches on his pale cheek (Thanks to Malfoy's girly fighting techniques), but he did lose 100 points for Gryffindor and he earned himself a detention with Snape, who seemed to hate Ron more than he did Harry these days.  
  
It seemed like nothing was the same after, well, everything that had happened in their forth year. The summer had been hell for Harry, as he hadn't been allowed to visit the Weasley's and coming back to Hogwarts hadn't been much better. However, he only had himself to blame for that. He was tired of being nice to people, who only talked to him because of his background, he snapped at people who asked him about the war with Voldemort and he hadn't won Gryffindor a Quidditch game all year.  
  
"Harry," a voice said from beside him. "Hey, mate, are you okay?"  
  
"Um," Harry said, finding it difficult to focus on the voice he recognised as Ron's. "I think I've forgotten something in the common room." He started to stand up." I'll see you in class."  
  
"Hang on mate," Ron said, as he too started to leave the table. "We'll, come with you."  
  
"No, No," Harry heard Hermione say. He saw Hermione smile at Ron and place a hand on his. "Harry can get it by himself. You need to read through this essay with me."  
  
Harry smiled at her slightly, silently thanking her for understanding that he needed some time alone.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ron said as soon has Harry had left the Great Hall. "You know he won't turn up to class now!"  
  
"Ron Weasley getting so riled up about missing a Potions class," Hermione tried to joke. "I'm in shock."  
  
"Don't joke," Ron said, taking his hand from underneath hers and racking it through his messy hair. He looked sideways at Hermione, whose smile had completely gone from her troubled face. Ron sighed.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Ron?" Hermione said. "So Harry's missing one class. Why do you always worry so much? Can't he be alone?"  
  
"You know he can't, Hermione. He's different now after last year."  
  
"So are we." She sighed. "What with you worrying for England and me ."  
  
"Never wanting to go anywhere alone?" Ron filled in for her. "Yeah, I know what you're getting at."  
  
"And there's the fact that we've become social outcasts."  
  
"And you care?" Ron asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Well, yes, yes I do." Hermione said. "Ron, you hardly ever speak to your family even. I'm worried about you."  
  
Ron didn't say anything. After a while he let out a snort and gazed around the room as if looking for someone. Then he let himself look at Hermione once again.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about." He said, but he sounded as though he was having a hard time convincing himself of that.  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly, looking at her hands and then back at Ron. A small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I think we're falling apart."  
  
Ron sighed deeply. "I know." He said, rapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "But we still have each other and that's all that matters."  
  
"Good," Hermione sniffed. "Because I really need you, Ron."  
  
Hermione raised her head to meet Ron's blue eyes. He was looking down at her, smiling his beautiful smile.  
  
"I need you too, Hermione."  
  
*SLK*  
  
Harry's trying to come to terms with what happened in the forth year. Basically, I'm trying to point out how bad things actually are. Don't worry, it gets better. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OK!  
  
S_leonie6 - I'm getting very tired of writing stories and getting no reviews. Come on, I need reviews people. I mean, I review other people's work, don't I? I'll be glad to review other people's stories if they review mine.  
  
Chapter Three: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Cauldrons bubbled with thick, green potion as the fifth year Gryffindors and nasty Slytherin's sat in the cold dungeons listening to another Potions lesson. Snape's greasy voice could be heard over the class, clearly listing out the ingredients for their next concoction. He hadn't yet noticed that two of his students weren't listening, but instead talking in hushed whispers at the back of the dark classroom.  
  
"I don't care how many bloody classes I have to miss," A male voice said. "I'm going to find him."  
  
"But he's only been gone for two hours," a female voice mumbled. "You can't miss anymore classes, Ron. Your already failing and ."  
  
"Oh, isn't this nice," Snape, whispered, his mouth twisted into a grin. "Weasley and Granger having cosy conversations at the back of my classroom."  
  
Ron looked at Snape moodily, resting his head on his hand lazily. He noticed that Malfoy was looking at them from the front of the classroom and the little bastard was laughing. If it weren't for the fact that Ron had more important things to worry about, he would have beaten the little git into his next life by now, right in front of Snape.  
  
"I advice you to listen to my instructions," Snape was ranting. "Especially you Weasley, as your already in danger of failing this class."  
  
Snape returned to the front of the class apparently pleased with him self. Ron scowled and then moved closer to Hermione, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room about an hour after this class, okay?"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, frowning. "This is Harry we're talking about. You know he's messed up at the moment. He can't be alone."  
  
Hermione knew it was no good arguing with Ron once he got an idea into his head. In the two months that they had been back at Hogwarts, Ron had changed quite a bit. He was even more stubborn than before, if that was possible.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "But you'd better be in the common room in an hour."  
  
"I will be," he said packing up his bag as Snape signalled them to leave.  
  
"And I hope you remembered to copy up the homework ." she added as he rushed passed her and out of sight.  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly. Pulling her heavy bag onto her aching back, she wondered how she could possibly find Harry in a castle the size of Hogwarts without being noticed by any of the professors.  
  
"All these books and not one invisibility spell." She joked to herself as she made her way up the stairs and away from the dungeons.  
  
*SLK*  
  
Sorry if this is a bit short, but I wanted to fit this part into one chapter. However, I am posting two chapters at once so it doesn't make much difference. Thanks for any reviews (I haven't checked yet) updates will appear very soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, there not mine. I only want Ron anyway - and perhaps Hermione - don't forget the twins. I could do with Harry though.  
  
Chapter Four: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Ron was visibly fuming as he marched through the corridors in search of his best friend. His freckled face was beat red with anger and his fists were clenched tightly at each side of his shaking body. It had been over an hour since he had left Hermione in the dungeons. He was still no closer to finding Harry and he didn't know where else to look.  
  
Ron had been down to the Quidditch pitch where Harry normally spent a vast amount of time thinking or else flying alone. With no sign of him there, he went to Hagrid's cabin, which was empty as Hagrid was away on important business. Ron had been there many times himself. Although Hagrid wasn't there to welcome you into his tiny cabin and offer you rock cakes, Ron still thought it was one of the places Harry would head for first if he wanted to be alone. However, Harry hadn't been there either and so Ron had kicked something really hard in anger and hurt his foot quite badly.  
  
Not wanting to give up, Ron had marched round the castle, checking the Owlery and empty classrooms as he went. Thinking that at least Hermione might have found him, Ron headed back to the Gryffindor common room defected and not in the best of moods. He mumbled the password as he reached the Fat Ladies portrait.  
  
"What on earth are you doing out of class, young man?" The Fat Lady questioned  
  
"None of your business, you nosy old bag." Ron muttered to himself.  
  
"What, dear?"  
  
"I said the passwords Dragon Hide." He said brightly, putting on a fake smile.  
  
The Fat Ladies portrait swung open and Ron claimed inside. "Stupid old bag." He said.  
  
"Well I never!" the Fat Lady spoke up, but Ron wasn't listening. Hermione was walking towards him with a worried look on her face. He rolled his eyes and started to brush her away as she tried to hug him.  
  
"Hermione relax," he said flicking his long red hair away from his eyes. "I wasn't gone that long, you know. I take it you didn't find Harry?"  
  
"Ron -"  
  
"Look, never mind. I couldn't either," Ron looked over Hermione's head and noticed for the first time that they weren't alone. "Mum? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ron, dear -" His Mum looked very worried and tearful, but Ron didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Harry hasn't been missing for long and you've already sent out a search party, Hermione?" Ron mused as he walked over to his mother and gave her a quick hug. "And I thought I was over reacting."  
  
"No, it's not that," Hermione spoke up nervously. However, Ron cut her off. He had just noticed his siblings sitting on the settee, looking rather shaken.  
  
"Family reunion?" he asked George, who didn't look at all in the mood for jokes. Fred was sitting beside him, supporting a very tearful Ginny.  
  
"Ron -" Hermione tried.  
  
"Look," Ron said rather loudly. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"It's Bill." Mrs. Weasley squeaked. "Honey, he's, Bills dead."  
  
Ron just starred across the room as if he hadn't taken in a word of what Mrs Weasley had just said.  
  
"He was attacked by Death Eaters on his way back into the country," Mrs. Weasley tried to explain through her tears, but her youngest son didn't appear to be listening. "It was the killing curse. I don't think it was painful -"  
  
"STOP!" Ron shouted. Everyone jumped including Mrs. Weasley. Ginny began to cry harder and Hermione didn't know what to do.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," he said, backing out of the common room and towards the boy's staircase. "I don't want to know."  
  
"Please Ron," Mrs. Weasley begged, but Ron shook his head and ran up to his dormitory without another word.  
  
"Oh, dear." Mrs. Weasley managed. She sat down next to Ginny, placing an arm around her shoulder. "What a mess. I wish Arthur were here. Ron would listen to his father." She looked up at Hermione. "Will you go and talk to him dear. I have a feeling that he'll listen to you."  
  
"I'll try." She answered, trying to remember the last time Ron had ever listened to her about anything. As she made her way up the staircase she heard a banging noise and a yelp of pain come from Ron's room.  
  
"Ron." She said feeling quite out of breath, having run half way up the stairs. She pushed his door open, letting it bang loudly on the operate wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up here?" His voice was thick with anger. "I don't need a shoulder to try on if that's what you think!"  
  
"It's okay -" Hermione started, entering the room.  
  
"And don't you dare say it's okay to cry." He managed to say as he took off one over large shoe and threw it across the room.  
  
"What have you done?" Hermione asked, kneeling down in front of her friend, who was sitting on his four-poster bed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Let me look." And to Hermione's surprise, he let her look at his rather swollen foot.  
  
"I kicked a rather hard trunk - twice." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Ron," she sighed, placing his foot back on the floor and looking up at him, starring right into his rather troubled eyes. "How can you smile?"  
  
The smile left his face within a second and Hermione moved to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"I don't know what else to do." He admitted, still looking at her.  
  
"You have to stop doing this, you know," Ron looked at her questionably. "Letting your temper get the better of you."  
  
Ron looked as though he was going to argue, but he simply shook his head and moved closer to Hermione.  
  
"I can't help it, Hermione." Ron whispered. He fell back onto his bed and let out a rather large sigh. "I can't believe he's dead."  
  
"Maybe you should go down stairs," Hermione offered. "Be with your family."  
  
"I'd rather stay here," He looked up at her. "Can you, um, stay with me?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Of course." And with that Hermione lay back on the bed with him, neither of them speaking another word.  
  
*SLK*  
  
That was a bit longer for you. I hope I got Ron's mood right. It's hard to write Ron's reaction to things. I don't think he would start crying because that isn't Ron. If I have the time, I'll update today, if not the next chapter will be up in about two days. Please remember to review. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the *Cough* title. If anyone has any better ideas for a title, you're welcome to say.  
  
Chapter five: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Why did people put photos of their loved ones on a gravestone? Now there was something Ron never thought he would find himself thinking about. However, it seemed like a valid question. After all, it did seem a bit, well, rather weird and not to mention spooky, having a picture of some dead guy waving at you from a gravestone when you knew his body was 6' feet underneath the headstone slowly rotting. Ron shivered and made a mental note to write on his Will in big bold letters, 'NO PHOTO ON GRAVESTONE PLEASE'.  
  
"Are you okay?" A male voice said.  
  
No, I bloody well aren't, Ron felt like saying. I'm thinking about rotting bodies and whether or not it would be a good idea to have my mug plastered on a gravestone, however, Ron didn't turn around or even answer. He knew it was Charlie, his oldest brother (now anyway), but he didn't feel like answering. He was too busy, fixing his blue eyes on the grave that lay before him. He couldn't believe that he was actually at Bills funeral. He was actually watching his cool, older brother being lowered into the ground and Ron couldn't even force himself to cry. Everyone else was crying so why wasn't he?  
  
Ron wasn't going to lie after all, what was the point. He did cry. He had cried in the past. He definitely wasn't one of those emotionally challenged people who walked around saying 'I don't cry. No never cried in my life.' It just sounded wrong. No. Ron definitely cried sometimes, mainly in the privacy of his own room, he just didn't feel like crying at that particular moment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked. She was standing in the Weasleys back yard with Harry (who seemed to have his head in the clouds) an hour after the funeral. Along with the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione had been given the weekend off to attend Bills funeral.  
  
"Um," Harry said as if coming out of his own private dream world. "I have no idea. He hasn't spoken to me about it."  
  
"Do you think he's in shock?" Hermione whispered leaning in close to Harry as if she was scared that she might be heard.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He glazed around the garden, finally spotting Ron, who was sitting alone at the other side of the large garden. If anything, he looked rather bored, sitting low in his seat and starring at a patch of grass in front of him. Harry truly felt sorry for the Weasleys and he was worried about Ron, although he doubted as much as Hermione. Harry didn't know how much more bad news he could take what with Voldemort wanting him dead, Ron losing his brother and now - Sirius -  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Harry forced himself to glance at Hermione, who looked worried. It was something Harry was used to by now. It seemed that Ron and Hermione spent a vast amount of time worrying about him these days. Harry was grateful that at least his best friends cared about him, however, he was a bit fed up with 'the look' they kept giving him. He didn't want pity from them. He just wanted his best friends back, the way it used to be, but they had changed because of him. There was no going back to the old times after what had happened last year.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Hermione almost demanded.  
  
Harry shook his head. He wasn't allowed to think anymore. Everything had to be public knowledge.  
  
"No Hermione," Harry said, walking off to get another drink. "I'm not."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said in a shushed tone, hurrying along beside him. "You know whatever's going wrong affects us all."  
  
Harry stopped mid stride.  
  
"Look, will you just leave it!" Harry almost yelled. "I don't need your counselling. Go and find Ron if you like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it though."  
  
"That was cold." Hermione whispered. She looked ready to cry.  
  
Harry felt a little bit guilty. He wasn't used to making Hermione cry. That was Ron's department, not is.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay." He said, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his little outburst. No one had. "I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to Ron and you CAN'T worry -"  
  
"Why can't I tell Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Great. Harry knew that it would be a problem for Hermione to keep anything from Ron. While the trio had become unbelievably close, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione had become even closer mainly because they spent a great deal of time together - probably talking about him and his mood swings - plus he knew that they had well, feelings for one another.  
  
"Hermione," he ventured, rolling his eyes. "I know it's difficult for you because you fancy him, but -"  
  
"E-Excuse me!" Hermione suddenly looked very red and Harry couldn't help smiling despite the fact that what he was about to tell Hermione was very serious.  
  
"You fancy Ron," Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry didn't have time to listen, especially since she would only be denying the truth.  
  
"Don't bother denying it."  
  
"Harry," Hermione sounded rather angry. "Will you just tell me?"  
  
Harry sighed. "It's Sirius. I think he's missing."  
  
*SLK*  
  
Okay, I'm going to leave you there. Thank you Rathein (hope I've spelt that right) for your interest in this story. Your reviews are welcome . um, no one else can be bothered, it seems. I need reviews people. Don't make me beg. Things start happening after the next chapter!  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry leave the safety of the castle, will Ron and Hermione become even closer and who is Voldemort really after?  
  
I've already wrote the part where the trio venture out of the castle so updates won't take me very long. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Um, nope still not mine.  
  
Chapter Six: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Standing alone in what appeared to be a dungeon, Harry could almost feel the evil penetrating through the cold room. The walls were black with long, rusty chains hanging from them. The floor was filthy, a mixture of thick dirt and, to his complete horror, blood.  
  
Suddenly the dark, red substance seemed to cover everything, dripping from the rusty chains and covering the dark walls and then, all of a sudden, he wasn't alone. A body, thin and pale, was chained to the wall; his thin black hair just about covered his face from view. Harry moved forward, narrowing his eyes slightly, hoping to get a better look at the body in front of him through the darkness.  
  
"He's coming for you." A horse voice whispered through the pain of his deep cuts and bruises, however, the dying man in front of him seemed almost happy.  
  
"Who -" Harry started, but he suddenly went silent. The man was now looking up at him, a cold smile plastered across his bloody face.  
  
"He's almost got you Harry."  
  
Harry couldn't breath. It was Sirus, but - it couldn't be. His godfather would never say anything like that. The man was laughing now, an evil laugh that didn't sound like his godfather at all.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Another voice spoke from behind him. Harry spun around to see a tall, young man with flaming red hair standing in front of him. It was Bill Weasley. "You will be with your friends shortly."  
  
And with that, Bill stepped out of the way to reveal two other bodies that were also chained to the wall.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted, running towards the two bodies. "Ron, Hermione! Please."  
  
"There's no one left," Bill whispered. "You killed us all."  
  
"No," Harry continued to shout. "Please! Sirius, Ron, Hermione - wake up - Ron, Ron -"  
  
"Hey, Harry! Are you okay?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw his best friend standing over him. He almost yelled out in surprise. It had been a dream, a really horrible dream. He was still at the Weasley's after attending Bills funeral, Ron and Hermione were alive - but what about Sirius.  
  
"Sirius." Harry whispered. "I think Voldemort has Sirius."  
  
*SLK*  
  
I don't really like this chapter, but it had to be done. Reviews please!! Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm adding one of these to every chapter - I don't own anything - well, except for the plot and title.  
  
Chapter seven: Are We Falling Apart?  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ron questioned, placing a glass of water in front of Harry and taking a seat in between his two best friends.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were still at the Burrow following Bill's funeral. However, after Harry's outburst involving Sirius and Voldemort, Ron had insisted on marching him downstairs to talk it through right away. It was now 3:00am in the morning and they were all sitting around the Weasley's old kitchen table, all three looking very tired.  
  
"Ron, I didn't tell you because your brothers just died," Harry tried to explain ignoring the glass of water in front of him. "And anyway, I wasn't sure."  
  
"Well," Ron said, "What makes you so sure now?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, speaking for the first time since being woken up by Ron. "I thought it was because you hadn't heard from Snuffles in a while -"  
  
"Oh, so you told her." Ron mumbled under his breath. Hermione choose to ignore this however, and carried on regardless.  
  
" - Perhaps he's helping Dumbledore out in some way. He's done it before."  
  
"No." Harry said, not giving it a second thought. Sirius wouldn't go away without telling him. "He's in trouble, I know he is."  
  
"So," Ron said, looking serious. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione almost shouted, forgetting for a moment that the rest of the Weasley family were asleep upstairs.  
  
"Hermione," Ron hissed. "Do you want to wake the entire house? What's up with you?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Ron," She whispered with a glare. "Don't encourage him! I know what your like."  
  
"Excuse me!" Ron spat. "What do you think I'm going to do? Tell him to go after Sirius himself?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said clearly, gazing into the distance. "It's the only way."  
  
"Harry no!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I saw Sirius in my dream," Harry said. "He was dying and - I saw -"  
  
Harry tore him gaze away from the wall and starred at him two best friends instead. He couldn't bring himself to tell them what else he'd seen. Seeing them so lifeless in his dream had scared him so much and for a moment he'd actually believed that it was real.  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter," Harry spoke up after a long moment. "I have to do this. I can't let Sirius die because of me."  
  
"Harry," Hermione looked worried. "You can't do this. You're in too much danger already and - Harry - it's not your fault if Snuffles is really - in danger. He's a part of Dumbledores order -"  
  
"She's right," Ron whispered, looking at Hermione sincerely and then turning to Harry, his eyebrows knitted together. "I won't let you do this Harry - "  
  
Harry knew this would happen. His two best friends were ganging up on him. He needed them to understand why he was doing this, why he needed to save the only family he had left.  
  
"You can't stop me," Harry said dully.  
  
"Harry, you stupid git!" Ron looked angry for a moment and then he smiled a sort of lob-sided smile. "We're going with you."  
  
"No -" Harry started, but Ron wasn't in the mood to listen.  
  
"That's the deal, Im afraid. Take it or leave it. You're not going on your own and we're only going to see if Snuffles is in his hiding place. We're not going off on some made adventure, got it?"  
  
For a moment Harry thought about shouting at Ron, after all, who did he think he was, telling him where he could and couldn't go? However, he found that he couldn't be bothered and just sighed deeply instead, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Alright," he said. "But don't expect me to like it." 


End file.
